A new life!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: A nice little H2O-story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

**Author's note: Rikki, Zane, Emma, Cleo and Lewis are adults in this story. Cleo, Emma and Rikki are regular humans and not mermaids anymore.**

* * *

><p><strong>A new life!<strong>

**Zane Bennet and his wife Rikki Bennet are 30 years old and have a cute 8 year old daughter named Abigail.**

It's 7.00 AM and Rikki is eating breakfast. "Zane, could you drive Abigail to school today?" she says.

"Sure, baby! Are we still on for dinner with Emma and Cleo tonight at the beach?" says Zane.

"Yeah, Emma's gonna make her famous fish-pie." says Rikki.

"Are you drivin' me to school, mom?" says Abigail.

"No, I can't today, but dad's doin' it." says Rikki.

"Dad, let's go!" says Abigail.

"You're your mom's daughter, that's for sure..." says Zane with a smile.

"I heard that, you know!" says Rikki as Zane and Abigail walk out through the door.

Suddenly Rikki's cell phone beeps.

"Hi, it's Rikki Bennet!"

"Hi, sexy one! It's Cleo!"

"Oh, hi there, Cleo."

"It's still odd to hear you call yourself Rikki Bennet and not Chadwick."

"Get used to it, Cleo. I've been Zane's wife for 11 years. I'm Rikki Bennet now. Come on, it can't be that strange to you..."

"Okey..."

"Why did you call me?"

"I wanna tell you to that Lewis is in town and I have to ask you if it's okey if he joins us at the beach tonight...?"

"Sure! What's Lewis doin' these days?"

"He's the leader of a science-team in Florida. They work on something called neo-genetics. Don't ask me what it is, I don't understand a thing about it."

"Okey! Abi miss you so much. I'm so happy that you can be her godmother, Cleo."

"My pleasure!"

"Thanks! See ya later, Cleo!"

"Sure! Bye!"

"Okey! I gotta start working." says Rikki as she eats the last piece of her sandwich.

Rikki walk into her home-office and turn on her computer. "Fuck! This should've been ready several days ago. Mr Carver's gonna make my life a hell." says Rikki to herself.

A few hours later Rikki is in her big closet trying to decide what dress she should wear for the dinner at beach.

"Man, it's not sexy enough!" says Rikki as she look at herself in the mirror, wearing a pink dress.

"I think you look great, baby!" says Zane as he enter the room.

"I didn't know you were home my big strong macho-man!" says Rikki.

"I thought I'd come home early. I make up for it by working late on Monday." says Zane.

"I love you!" says Rikki in a soft voice.

"I love you too, sexy!" says Zane with a smile.

"Aaaww!" says Rikki.

"You should wear this!" says Zane as he hands Rikki her short silver dress.

"Are you sure? This is more of a sex-toy than a real piece of clothing..." says Rikki confused.

"Come on! The Rikki I know has never been shy about lookin' sexy. You're gonna look great my love."

"Okey! I'll wear it."

"I knew you wouldn't say no." says Zane.

"I'm gonna take a shower..." says Rikki. "Lovin' you!"

"The same, Rikki my sexy wife." says Zane.

That night at the beach.

"Hi, guys!" says Emma as Rikki, Zane and Abi step out from the car.

"Hi, Em!" says Rikki. "You look awesome!"

"So do you!" says Emma.

"Hi, Rikki, nice to see you!" says Cleo as she appear.

"Hi, Cleo!" says Rikki.

Emma is wearing a dark green dress and Cleo is wearing a black tank top and regular jeans.

Suddenly a guy in a brown leather coat walk up to them.

"Hi, Lewis!" says Cleo.

"Lewis?" says Rikki surprised. "Is that really you? I've never seen you in clothes like that..."

"Now that I'm a top-scientist I have to look like a man." says Lewis.

"I think you look nice!" says Cleo as she give Lewis a hug.

"Thanks, Cleo! It's good to see all of you again." says Lewis.

"Can I play in the water, mom?" says Abi to Rikki.

"Sure, sweetie!" says Rikki.

Abi step into the water and after 10 seconds she transform into a mermaid.

"I didn't know that Abi was a mermaid..." says Emma.

"As a matter of fact it's kind of logical." says Lewis. "Since Abi was born while Rikki was still a mermaid herself it's only natural that her daughter would get her mermaid-DNA. My science-team and I have discovered that isotopic DNA are often found in a child of the same gender as a parent who has it."

"Did any of you understand that...?" says Rikki.

"I did! At least most of it." says Emma.

"I didn't understand a thing." says Cleo.

"Me neither!" says Zane.

"Abi seems like a happy kid. You and Zane must be good parents." says Lewis to Rikki.

"Thanks, Lewis!" says Rikki.


End file.
